Another Robbery Occurred
As Charlie rests for the night, Sasha has informed the gang that an automobile store has been robbed. The gang are quick to take action. Ratchet: Looks like the inside parts of the cars are wiped clean off. Laura: But why leaving the outside intacted? It doesn't make any sense.. ???: There's one explanation for this. - The voice came from Kiva's friend- Jimmy Neutron, who has arrived at the crime scene a few minutes late. Raine: Jimmy? Kiva: Gosh... Jimmy: Professor Calamitous stole as many parts as he can take to build a machine that can wipe out this team. Ratchet: Why us? Reia: Only as proof that Hatchet can rule the multiverse. Every hero we know is scared to face him. Even Sonja can admitted it during her time in Duloc. Kiva: Well, why can't we face him? Ratchet: Seriously? We can barely held our ground against him twice. Reia: That's because the first time, he once had the Keyblade of Hearts to destroy us. The second time, he held his own ground too. Both you and Sonja know that. Ratchet: Point taken. So, how do we stop him now? Reia: ...I don't know. Jimmy: Well, I've been doing some research and there's only one option to beat him. Ratchet, you felt a different surge before, have you? Ratchet: I once did, but I don't have it anymore. Pandora used all of it to restore the universe. Jimmy: Hmm... Clank: Are you suggesting something else? Jimmy: Maybe... There are rumors about a Super Saiyan God. Reia: (That's...impossible.) Kiva: What is it, Reia? Reia: It was a legend, just long forgotten. Jimmy: I knew it! Oh, sorry.. Please continue. Reia: There are two types of Saiyans; my tribe. Those with evil hearts have continued to cause trouble for my world, long before I was born. Laura: So, what did the good Saiyans do? Reia: Those with a righteous heart can transfer their own energy to the chosen, becoming a Super Saiyan God. Jimmy: It wasn't a rumor after all... Reia: No, it's a legend that was never seen. The main problem is, the form has a time limit. Kiva: Rats... - Suddenly, an odd man showed at the crime scene. ???: Oh my... Quite a mess. Ratchet: Sir, you shouldn't be here. Kiva: Yeah, this is a crime scene. We're trying to find- ???: -Professor Calamitous? He's constructing a robot to stop you and your comrades. Reia: (Wait... Is that...? No, it can't be!) ???: I understand you are busy, so I won't waste your investigation time. Reia: Stop! - Reia confronted the man personally. ???: Reia? Oh my, how wonderful to see you. I've seen you still have the power within your heart. Kiva: Reia, do you know him? Reia: I think so, but I can't remember where I last seen him. ???: You were very young at the time, Reia. And please, call me Whis. Reia: Why did you choose me, Whis? Whis: Well, I was hoping that you can be the next God of Destruction, just in case Lord Beerus kicks the bucket. Jimmy: God of Destruction!? Ratchet: That's insane!! Kiva: What!? Raine: Reia, think about this. Reia: I already thought it through. ...Whis, tell Beerus he can keep this mantle. Whis: Such a shame. I suppose your heart knows where you are belong. Once he wakes up, I'll tell him about your decision. Kiva: (Whew... At least, you're staying with us. That's good.) Whis: In the meantime, I heard you are going after the Dark Organization. Many heroes are too scared to face this group head-on. But with Reia with you and her Super Saiyan God powers sleeping, I'm more than willing to give you the locations of all members of the Dark Organization. Reia: You'll help us? Whis: Indeed. It is what your heart wants, is it not, Reia? To restore Hatchet after what Towa has done? Kiva: Well, it's been her goal for so long. Whis: To change his heart from within, Reia has to cripple his heart while using her Super Saiyan God form. Reia: Any idea how to obtain it? Whis: Silly Reia. You already obtain it when you are a small child. As to awaken it, I am not too sure. However, you can ask either President Snow in Panem or Magdalene Shaw in London. Either one knows how to unlock the sleeping power within you. Kiva: Gosh... - Whis handed all 12 last known locations to Reia, yet Hatchet's location remains a mystery. Whis: If you want to get to Hatchet, start at the bottom. Reia: Understood. Thanks, Whis. Whis: I hope we will cross paths again. Kiva: I know. Thanks for the help. - Whis then teleported to his home world. Jimmy: Well, that just happened... We better investigate this crime scene before the police shows up. - Reia folded the paper and put it on her pocket. Then, she used her scouter to investigate and found some footprints. Reia: These footprints are fresh. He's been here. Kiva: Yeah. - Reia looked around some more and sees a garage door torn apart. Reia: That's how he got in. He used his robot to tear the door open. Kiva: I think so. What is he trying to do? Jimmy: From these parts and the chemicals, he might be making a new weapon upgrade for his robot. Kiva: That's bad. Reia: Alright. How do we shut it down? Kiva: I think we can use lightsabers to stand against him. Reia: With enough heat from it, it should be enough to stop him. Jimmy: Smart thinking, guys. We got a plan then? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: But to make sure Charlie and the townspeople don't get hurt, we need to take the fight away from the town. Kiva: Good idea, sis. Reia: For now, it's best to stand ready for whenever he shows up. Let's head back to the hideout. Kiva: Okay. - The gang returned to the hideout, only to see both Lisa and Alister sleeping. Lately, he's gotten a call from Sonja. Laura hanged up his cellphone, put it on his pocket and let him sleep for the rest of the night. Category:Scenes